Pour tes beaux yeux
by Suffy-chan
Summary: Deux genins se retirent dans la forêt pour avoir un peu de calme mais leur rencontre va changer leur relation et le regard de chacun d'entre eux. Shounen Ai, Romance, NejiSasu. N'hesitez pas à laisser des reviews.


**Série :** Naruto

**Auteure :** Suffy-chan

**Couple :** Neji/Sasuke

**Genre:** Romance, Shonen Ai

**Disclaimer :** Les ptis persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (même si je leur promet de pas les torturer ), ils appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama.

**Autre :** J'ai écrit sur ce couple pas assez connu qu'est Sasuke/Neji (bon il faut bien avouer que c'est pas évident de les mettre ensemble ces beaux bruns ténébreux) mais je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble. Je dédis cette fic à ma Nonoz qui dessine cette histoire en même temps que je l'écris (Oni-sama bon courage c'est plus dur de dessiner).

Voilà voilà bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

**Pour tes beaux yeux...**

_Chapitre 01: Rencontre dans la forêt_

* * *

Sasuke sautait d'arbres en arbres. Quelqu'un l'ayant vu à ce moment précis aurait facilement pu lire le soulagement sur son visage d'habitude si inexpressif. En effet, il avait enfin réussit à semer son encombrante équipe. 

Le garçon était assez fier de son coup. Il lui avait fallu monter tout un plan pour premièrement se débarrasser de Sakura, qui avait pris l'habitude de le prendre en filature apès chaque entrainement, en lui faisant croire qu'il lui donnait rendez vous exactement à l'opposé de l'endroit où il se trouvait actuellement. Aveuglée par sa joie, la jeune fille n'avait pas flairé le piége. Ensuite il avait dit à cet abruti de Naruto que cette dernière voulait le voir dans le plus grand secret à « ce » rendez-vous.

Enfin un après-midi dans le calme et la sérénité. Sasuke comptait bien se reposer un peu. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait choisi de se rendre dans la forêt. Il pourrait facilement s'y cacher. Le Uchiwa avait vraiment besoin de tranquillité. Entre Naruto, Kakashi et la bande de filles hystériques qui lui couraient après du matin au soir, cette petite pause lui ferait du bien. Le garçon se sentait en effet proche de la crise de nerfs. Il avait failli abattre un fille en ville ce matin, juste parce qu'elle s'était jeté un peu trop brusquement sur lui pour lui demandé un autographe.

Oui, se dit le garçon le sourire au lèvres, je pense q'une sieste sera des plus bénéfiques aujourd'hui. Il continua donc à arpenter la forêt en quête d'un endroit où s'installer.

* * *

Au même moment, une autre personne traversait la forêt à la recherche d'un peu de calme. Neji n'en pouvait plus de cris suraigus poussait par Ten-ten et autres défis complètement farfelus de Lee le tout agrémenter de Gai-sensei.

Comme d'habitude, il s'était éclipsé sans trop de mal à la fin de l'entraînement pour aller réfléchir à combien le destin était cruel envers lui. C'était la présence de nombreux oiseaux et le calme profond qui régnait dans cette forêt qui l'avait souvent décidé à se retirer ici pour méditer.

Sautant de branches en branches, Neji était plongé dans ces pensées. Il s'arrêta brusquement. Il avait sentit que quelqu'un approchait. D'habitude, il n'y avait personne dans cette partie de la forêt. Il était encore à une assez grande distance et le jeune homme pouvait très bien partir dans une autre direction pour l'éviter. Malgré cela cette présence l'intriguait. Après quelques instants de réflexion sur le destin de cette rencontre dans la forêt, que c'était le destin qui voulait que.... Le Hyuga se décida a utilisé le Byagugan.

Et la personne qu'il vit était la dernière à qui il aurait pensé qu'elle se promenait toute seule dans ce coin perdu de la forêt... Uchiwa Sasuke.

Que faisait ce play-boy ici ? Normalement à cette heure là il devrait être en train de se faire poursuivre par une bande de filles en furie. Il les avais vu faire un jour et il eu presque pitié pour le garçon...les filles, quand elles sont dans cet état, font vraiment peur. Perdu dans ces pensées sur le pourquoi du comment Sasuke était venu ici, il ne s'aperçut pas que ce dernier se trouvait maintenant à dix mètres de lui. Plus besoin du Byagugan pour le voir maintenant.

Neji s'apprêtat à sauter pour partir au plus vite avant que le brun ne le remarque quand soudain...

* * *

Voilà le (court) chapitre 01 est fini. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. 

La suite très bientôt!!


End file.
